Marriage
by LILMISSS
Summary: His best friend; the only girl he ever loved, was getting married. Roxas tries to rectify the situation. RikuXion, RoxasXion. Oneshot, AU.


Xion stared at herself in the mirror. Her face had been immaculately done up to bring out the deep sapphire in her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, and she was grinning from ear to ear at herself. She puckered her lips; a bright rose red. Smiling, she twirled around, admiring her svelte figure. She looked perfect, like a princess. Cinderella, Snow White, Belle...

Kairi popped in and gasped. "Xion, you look fantastic! No wonder you never let anyone see your dress! Until today, that is!"

Xion turned to face Kairi and grinned. "Surprise!" she exclaimed, twirling about. The clean white dress billowed slightly from beneath.

"You look like a cloud!"

"...Was that a compliment, Kairi?"

"Yeah, I mean, clouds _are _supposed to be gorgeous, right?"

"...Right..." Xion smiled and patted her hair down once more. She adjusted her rose corsage on her wrist and smoothened her dress.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. _Today is my day_, she whispered to herself, but then she paused and corrected herself, _no, our day._

"Oh yeah, Xion. Word on the corridor is that your man Riku's looking like a sex god!" Kairi enthused, "It'll be the greatest wedding ever!"

_I'm getting married_, Xion thought to herself, _I'm getting married in a few hours._

She took a hesitant peep outside the grand church window, shielded by a thick velvet curtain. The guests were all outside, chatting happily in smart suits and beautiful dresses. She spotted Axel outside, and she smiled suddenly when she saw him look around hurriedly, before shoving five cupcakes into his mouth at one go.

The raven-haired female scanned the crowds for Roxas, hoping that she could talk to him. She had been too involved in all the wedding preparations on Riku's insistence, and to her dismay, Riku also insisted that they shop for a wedding dress as a couple, without any overenthusiastic friends following them.

She promised Roxas she'd let him see her try on all the wedding gowns. It was honestly the only thing she was looking forward to the whole time. True, she loved Riku and she enjoyed shopping with him immensely. It was just...he was her best friend.

Xion plopped down on a chair and sighed. She hadn't been able to speak to him over their usual drinks and cupcakes since Riku proposed. At first, she took his absence pretty well, for she assumed that everything was going to end soon, and then she'd be able to talk to him longer. She started chatting to him on the phone at night, while discussing wedding preparations with Riku.

Then slowly, she tried and tried to escape. Riku was trying to finish up all the preparations even quicker since he saw how Xion was trying to meet up with Roxas for a long afternoon lunch like the usual times. Xion appreciated that, but it was not fast enough. Soon, the wedding date approached.

"I'm sorry about all this, Xion. I really thought we'd be able to finish everything before the wedding..." Riku apologised, biting his lip.

Xion kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay, Riku. I enjoyed picking out everything with you though!"

Riku and Xion met on a tour. She was the bubbly tour guide assistant who offered entertainment and fun to everyone as their tour guide droned on about the history of Korea, and he was the businessman, a shutterbug of a bachelor hoping for the perfect photograph in Korea.

They eventually clicked and in a span of 8 days they liked each other enough to exchange phone numbers and go out for a drink when they touched down back in the US. A simple after-flight drink turned into phone calls and meals, and nonsensical chats about photography, travel, and life.

Soon, she fell in love. And Riku felt the same. A year of dating and one day, he proposed to her, under a starry night.

The first person she told was Roxas. He was her childhood friend; a confidante, a best friend, a protector, a listener. She loved him dearly as a friend. He listened to her as she raved about 'the cute guy with blue hair in my tour group named Riku', and listened to her as she fell in love, gradually, with him.

Roxas and Xion...they went way back. In elementary school, he was the first person to talk to her. Xion used to joke about the first thing he said to her when they were only 7 - "Hey, female, why are your eyes so blue?"

Xion had snapped back, "Cause I'm better than you!"

This made the young Roxas grin. He introduced himself, and friendship soon blossomed between the two easily. He was the calm, studious bookworm, and she was the girl who could talk about anything under the sun. He told her all about the countries he read about, and she talked about how great it'd be if they went together. When Xion got a job at a tour agency as an assistant tour guide, Roxas was the first person to hop on board her maiden tour to Thailand.

He was just...irreplaceable, and...

Before she could complete that thought, a sharp, firm knock echoed through the grand room that was her changing room. She opened it and gasped.

"Roxas!" she exclaimed, and she lunged forward to hug him tightly. She could feel her best friend's arms wrap around her tightly, returning the embrace. "Shit, Roxas, where the heck were you?"

She let go of him and took him in. Roxas was in a navy blue suit and a baby blue tie. Xion recognized the tie; she had bought it for him and told him firmly that he was to wear it for her wedding. He looked...stunning.

Roxas laughed and scratched his head. "Had to make sure Axel didn't stuff ten cupcakes in his mouth. Sorry," he apologised, grinning at her, "but may I just say you are by far, the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

Xion felt her cheeks heat up. "I'm the _only _bride you've seen. This _is _your first wedding, after all..."

The blonde shrugged. "I watch drama serials. They get married all the time."

Xion giggled. "Right. So how's the food?"

"Didn't eat a lot. I was looking for you first, since I haven't seen you in _eons_!" Roxas smiled at her and took her hand, squeezing it. "You feeling nervous?"

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. Pretty nervous, but excited. I mean, what if I fall in these heels?" She lifted her dress, revealing tall, white heels.

Roxas patted her shoulder, still holding on to her hand. "You'll be fine. I'm your best man anyway, so just look at us and no one else. Everything will be alright. You'll be fine. You've always been fine."

"You think so?" she asked meekly.

He nodded his head and led her down the corridor slowly. "Of course I'm sure. I've known you for almost two decades!" Roxas turned to look at her, stopping in his tracks. "I brought you a present."

Xion sighed, exasperated. "I told you, Rox, you didn't need to-"

He put a gloved finger to her lips. "I wanted to. So...just follow me."

"I trust you, Roxas."

"Uh huh. Come on. I don't think you've seen it before, so..."

He led her down the long, winding corridor, and Xion watched in amazement as people hurried by her, greeting the two hastily before running off to touch up all the preparations. She looked out of the windows. The church garden was bustling with guests, but she couldn't recognize quite a handful of them. She spotted Riku's mum, watching the church with a condescending gaze, and his father, a grand wizened man who had a smile forever engraved on his face. This time, he was smiling at his wife, trying to appease her.

"Your mum's fine, by the way. She's ecstatic. Your dad's having an eating competition with Axel and my dad. My mum's just excited for you. You're like the daughter she never had, you know?"

Xion smiled at that. "Yeah. I love her just like I love my mum. They've been so nice."

"You'd...better tell them, you know. About your move."

This caused her to flinch. "Roxas, I-"

"Riku told me. Actually...he thought I knew about it." Roxas gave her a weak smile, and instantly Xion felt a pang of guilt hit her like a slap. "We...wouldn't see each other so much any more, huh."

Xion knew that Riku lived and breathed New York. He could never live with her in the old countryside Twilight Town, where everyone was so closely knit, like a great big family. Xion and her parents understood this perfectly well, and they both agreed – Xion's family would move to New York and live there.

The reason why she didn't tell Roxas? Xion bit her lip.

She didn't want to leave.

Roxas noticed her frown. "Come on, Xion, it's not gonna be so bad. You can always come back here. We could have drinks and lunch. Your family could stay over at my place, like a vacation! Well, when you're free, of course..."

When Xion didn't reply, he tugged at her arm. "Hey, it's your big day. Go enjoy it. Don't think about it. And...I hope you like my present."

He pushed past a large door that Xion hadn't bothered venturing into. She had been holed up in her changing room, trying to get all her make-up done. As she slowly stepped in, with Roxas closing the door behind them, she gasped in amazement.

"Roxas, this..."

"Yep. You'll...be exchanging your vows here."

She glanced up and saw the grand stained window glass. The sun's rays shone down on them, in a great assortment of colours with the stained window glass. They fell in the grand hall, illuminating the place with warmth and light. She could see the specks of fine dust dancing in the light, as though they were having a grand celebration of their own, basking in the sun. The benches were arranged as though someone had used a huge ruler to ensure everything was straight, with not a bench out of place.

Roxas ran up to the end of the hall, where a raised platform stood. Baskets and vines of flowers decorated the platform, and it looked like a stage. Xion took a whiff of the air and she smelled the aromatic fragrance of jasmine flowers. "I didn't know Riku knew I loved the smell of jasmine..." she commented shyly.

"Well...um, actually...I sort of walked by a tree filled with jasmine flowers just now on the way here. So I thought of you," Roxas admitted, "and plucked some out to place in the flower arrangements."

Xion squeezed his arm and smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Roxas."

"No problem. Hey, wanna practise your walk down the aisle?" Roxas guided her back to the grand doors. "I'll wait at the best man end. You just walk. Hold on for a moment!"

The blonde ran down the aisle and stood just beside the raised platform. Then he did a mock announcement. Faking a firm cough, he said, in a deep low voice, "Beloved guests, please stand up for our bride."

Xion laughed and slowly did a curtsy. She slowly did a half-skip, half-walk down the aisle, acknowledging the empty benches and blowing kisses in the air. Roxas laughed. "Xion, aren't brides supposed to have a little more grace and elegance?"

The bride paused mid-step and stifled a laugh. "Really? Oh, right, okay." She planted her hands by the side and continued her walk.

"You're supposed to hold your dad's arm..." Roxas added, grinning.

"Right, right! Geez, why aren't _you _the bride?" Xion joked heartily as she tried to imagine her dad's arm by her side. She held his imaginary arm and continued her walk, uninterrupted.

"Watch your step," Roxas reminded as Xion lifted her dress up to step on the platform. She faced Roxas, who followed suit and got on the platform as well.

"I did it! How was it?" Xion asked, her heart thumping wildly from all the exhilaration.

"The perfect bride," he mused, and this caused Xion to blush and smile at the same time. He took in a breath and gave her a smile. "Okay. Now I'm gonna give you your present."

Xion lit up. She tried to sneak a peek behind his back, assuming it was somewhere hidden there. "Come on, Rox, bring it on!" she chided playfully, as she tried to grab at his hands. Roxas laughed as he easily grabbed Xion's wrists, holding her back. "Aw man, where is it?"

"I'll show it to you soon enough. It's a surprise." He paused to see her eager face and her broad, anticipating grin. "Okay, you'll have to close your eyes."

Xion shut her eyes tight. "No peeking," Roxas added as an afterthought, just as Xion tried to open an eye to sneak a peek.

"Aw."

Roxas paused and looked at Xion. With the sun's rays falling on her face, she looked like an angel.

He closed his eyes and looked away. When he first found out about her marriage to Riky over the phone, he felt a mix of great happiness for his best friend...and intense sadness for himself. After the announcement and tons of congratulations...

* * *

_Blurry. Street lights. They were so...blurry._

_Roxas stumbled through the street, his eyes half closed. Was this all a dream? She was getting married, that girl he had inevitably fallen in love with. His best friend._

_So stupid. She'd never reciprocate his feelings for her. He thought he had everything under control – his feelings, emotions, thoughts of her that plagued him for years. But when she told him..._

"_Roxas!" she had screamed into the phone. "He proposed! Oh goodness, he proposed, Rox!"_

_He had been at a total loss for words. His throat closed up on him. It was as though, after hearing the joy in her voice and the harsh truth that she was getting married to someone else, all the long-buried feelings just resurfaced. It clogged up his throat and blurred his thinking._

"_Hey, Rox, don't get a heart attack on me...!" Xion joked, giggling._

_He took a deep, audible breath. "T-That's great!"_

"_You don't sound so good. You okay?"_

_Suddenly, Roxas felt the ghost of Xion's hand smooth over his forehead. He shook his head. "No, not really. Having a pretty bad flu." He thought for a moment, and quickly added, "But really, Xion, that's great! Really. I'm so happy for you. Are you naming your kid after me?"_

_A familiar giggle bubbled out. "Hehe, I'd love to! Then you can be his god daddy! Though I'll have to ask Riku about it..." He could hear her smile. "Well, Roxas, better go sleep now. I'll call you tomorrow to eat your meds!"_

_He remembered smiling. And then choking on all the feelings._

_Before he knew it, he was out, running blindly on the streets. Pushing past unknown people, as though he could push past his surging feelings as well._

_He wasn't sure where he was going, but somehow, he found himself in a small pub, downing a beer, waiting for some form of amnesia. _

"_Need a little help, hottie?" A woman in skin-tight clothes slid onto his lap, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Roxas didn't struggle; he simply closed his eyes, feeling the beer drown out his mind._

_She led him into a dark room when he didn't react. He could see the outline of her perfect figure, as the woman slowly slipped out of her suit. His heart thumped wildly, his judgement was clouded greatly, and all he wanted to do was to escape reality for a little._

_The stripper was completely naked now. She pushed him down on the bed, peeling off his clothes slowly. Her hands crept up his shirt, pressing against his buff chest. He almost chuckled as she let out a soft gasp at his abs. He felt her hands slink down to his jean zipper, then the hem of his jeans._

"_...Stop." he managed. The female didn't listen as she ripped his jeans away. He felt her full lips press against him, kissing him wildly._

_He had a drink too many. His mind struggled to fight, but he couldn't. His hands crept up her smooth back, and soon, they were french kissing, with Roxas down to his boxers._

"_Mm, you're so buff..." she murmured into his ear._

* * *

"_Roxas, you're so buff!" Xion squealed, horrified when her best friend emerged from the bathroom with only his jeans on._

"_Is that a bad thing?"_

"_Y-You have to eat more cupcakes! Then maybe I wouldn't feel so bad about myself!" she insisted, as she watched him grab a shirt._

"_What's there to feel bad about yourself?" he asked her curiously, as he pulled on his shirt and dried his hair properly._

_Xion patted her tummy. "You see, my tummy's getting bigger. It's like I'm permanently pregnant. Maybe three months?"_

"_It isn't so bad. You don't look so bad." Roxas rolled his eyes at her. "Girls."_

"_Okay, maybe I'm just exaggerating. But hell, Rox, you're freaking BUFF! I mean, what the heck do you do? Lift up a gazillion women a hundred times each?"_

"_Um, I go to the gym...?" Roxas shook his head, as he fell back on his bed, where Xion was sitting cross-legged. "Plus, I'm not that popular with the ladies."_

"_Go Jacob from Twilight. Shirtless, I mean. They'd swoon. I'm your best friend, and I'm fangirling in my head right now!" She smacked him angrily. "Why the heck are you so buff?"_

* * *

"_Something wrong, hon?" she whispered silkly, though Roxas couldn't detect even a trace of concern from her._

"_I have to go somewhere." He stood up and retrieved his clothes. When he was done changing, he offered her a few ten-dollar notes. "Um, are you charging me for this...?"_

_The woman smiled, spreading her legs wide and relaxing on the bed. "Having problems with a girl?"_

"_Um..." Roxas just tried not to look at her in such a position._

_She shook her head. "Men. So predictable. I'm not charging you. It was fun while you were being..." she paused for the word, "obliging."_

_He left._

* * *

And now...she was leaving him. Her flight was scheduled tomorrow. A one-way flight. He was called up by her parents to help them pack, over the weeks of wedding preparations. Her mum and dad were excited; they even made him bring over a laptop to show them photographs of New York from the internet, commenting on how they'd visit every single place right after they pack all their things neatly. They even told Roxas that he'd always be welcome in their home.

It was painful, looking at what used to be where the two of them played. The place was almost all packed with cardboard boxes. Roxas had been entrusted with keeping the house clean for them to visit.

Now he sighed. "Stick your hands out."

Xion did what she was told. Roxas sighed. This was it.

He took her hands and kissed her right on the lips.

On the exact spot where she would kiss her groom.

Xion felt the pained kiss. It was as though, through the kiss, all the pain he'd felt for what, years? It was like he was sharing all his pain with her. It was so painful, heart-wrenching, that she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

He pulled away quickly, aware that it was her wedding. He shut his eyes so tightly, hoping that his tears, the ones that he had long held back, wouldn't betray him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, before he let go of her and ran down the aisle, not bothering to turn back.

Xion watched his disappearing figure. Then she crumpled into a sorry heap and started to cry. She wasn't sure why; her heart was aching and disintegrating like sand. It was just...so _painful_.

* * *

Riku stood outside the grand doors, and as if right on cue, Roxas burst out. His face was eeriely calm. The blonde almost ran into him, and under the harsh light the groom could tell that he had been crying. Tears were smeared.

He knew about Roxas. In fact, during their first conversation together, Xion had raved all about how Roxas did this, what Roxas had done, this and that. Riku had at first mistook him as her boyfriend. He asked her about it.

"Heheh, that'll be funny," Xion had chuckled, grinning at the thought of him.

"So...he's not your boyfriend?"

Without thinking, she replied, "Yep! And I doubt he'd ever be. I'm not exactly his girlfriend material anyway."

Riku wasn't so sure, but when he first met Roxas (Xion had insisted on a double date so Riku brought his mum) he thought they were made for each other. The bubbly, overenthusiastic Xion, who could hold a conversation with inanimate objects if she wanted to, and the strikingly handsome, quiet listener Roxas, with a level of maturity that compelled even Riku's 60-year-old mum to talk to him. She provided the life, and he provided the pinch of reality.

But then, as the night went on, Riku found something remarkably curious about the blonde. To put it in a highly cliched way, he saw the way Roxas looked at her.

It was something that couldn't be put into words accurately. There was a certain softness and tenderness in Roxas' blue eyes as they followed Xion running around the buffet hall to fetch more drinks and tidbits. Riku had initially thought it was just natural, but when he met Roxas during a business event, the tenderness had been replaced with a distant coldness that greeted anyone who approached Roxas, asking about business and financial advice. And when Xion tagged along during one of the events, he felt the warmth in Roxas, saw how his face would light up like a street lamp whenever she bounded into a room. It was as though no one mattered anymore, the moment she entered a mile-long radius of him.

He was quite sure Xion didn't notice these herself. Riku was also quite sure she didn't notice the slight variation in her voice whenever she spoke to Roxas. Or how she'd talk about Roxas. There was just something different.

But judging from Roxas' expression right now, Riku put that down to just utter wide-eyed amazement.

Roxas and Riku exchanged glances. They already knew each other's stories. Already knew each other's futures.

Already knew who had won the fight.

To Riku's surprise, Roxas smiled. "Congrats, Riku."

Riku was stunned for a moment, but he took the outstretched hand and shook it firmly, hoping that Roxas could understand the subtle squeeze of the hand, trying to tell him how sorry he was. It was a little strange, having to apologise because his bride chose him over Roxas, but Riku somehow felt responsible for his misery. He hoped Roxas understood that all he wanted to do was to reassure him.

"Thank you," was all Riku could muster.

The two men exchanged warm smiles. "You..." Roxas sighed, and gave another smile. "Take care of her for me."

"I promise she wouldn't throw herself off a mountain to prove her point, if that's what you mean," Riku joked, grinning at that thought.

Roxas cocked his head, then grinned as well. "Yeah, well, make sure she doesn't throw herself into anything stupid."

Riku nodded. "Of course. She'll be safe." He looked at Roxas; his defeated, yet almost serene expression. It was quite rare to see Roxas like this – Riku had been told that Roxas was cold and ruthless in business, never showing much emotion. Now it was as though Roxas was transparent, and Riku could see through everything – his hurt, his pain, his resignation. "And you'd always be welcome back at New York. You know our address."

Roxas nodded. "We'll see."

As Roxas turned to join the guests outside, he looked back at the grand doors. He figured Xion needed some time to think.

* * *

Xion breathed in and out deeply. She had retreated back into her changing room, with Kairi fussing over her make-up. Xion had to lie.

"And and and Riku was all so tender and so forgiving about it! I mean, I can't believe I've found such the perfect husband for me!" Xion wailed. "This was such an expensive dress and my butter fingers just spilled water all over it! I was so touched from what he said, I cried!"

Kairi pursed her lips. There was something much more than spilling water. "I don't believe you for some reason, but I'm just going to let this slip." She turned Xion's chair to face the mirror. "There. All done. Hurry up and get ready. Everyone's inside waiting for the bride!"

"Right. Okay. I get it." Xion stood up and smiled. "I'm ready."

"Cool! Okay, when your dad gets in here, then you can just get up and strut your stuff!" Kairi grinned and gave a thumbs-up. "See you! You'll be great!"

Xion nodded. "Okay. See you."

She sat down for a moment, then heard the door open. "I have to go already?"

"Hey."

Roxas was there. Xion stared, and then she smiled. "Hey, Rox."

"Look, I was- no, _am _an idiot. I'm sorry for that." Roxas handed her a present – a stuffed animal. Upon closer inspection, Xion saw that it was a soft toy cow – her favourite animal. Instead of the usual brown spots, it was dark green.

"I spray-painted it myself." Roxas pulled out his gloves, revealing moss green fingertips. Xion burst out laughing at his fingers. She gratefully took the cow and hugged it tightly.

"I kinda figured I made you even more nervous, so..." Roxas trailed off and scratched his head sheepishly. Xion stood up and smiled.

"It's all okay now." She took a step towards him.

Roxas sighed. "I know, I know, but okay, tell me something as a best friend."

"Because of that kiss," and Xion went quiet at this, "I realised...how much I love Riku. Because...all I could think of after you kissed me was...how Riku would take it. I think...I'm more than ready for marriage, and life after that. And ironically, I have to thank you for that."

Roxas' face fell, but Xion didn't seem to notice. She continued talking. "But I also realised...how much I'll miss you when I leave."

Xion patted his arm affectionately. "I'll miss you terribly. I don't want to lose my friendship with you just because I'm getting married. I don't know if that's okay with you, but-"

"I'll always be your best friend first," Roxas murmured quietly, "so it'll always be okay with me." He pulled her in for a small, tentative hug that could only mean so much to two friends who had to part because of love. When he pulled away, he took her hand and opened the door for her. "Now go. It's your day. End it well.

* * *

Xion almost screamed and almost lost control of her bladder as the wedding song started to blast through the church, resonating in every bone. She watched, in horror, as people stood up from their benches to clap (_for her_) and wondered what she had to do.

Roxas and Riku exchanged glances. Then they quickly started gesticulating wildly to her, telling her to move forward.

Her father, next to her and clutching her arm, finally realised what the signals meant. He almost dragged the poor bride down the aisle. Xion at first resisted, then her bride instincts that had been lying dormant suddenly erupted from her, and she sailed down the aisle, towards Riku.

"Hey, what's up," she whispered as she finally got her dress up the platform. The priest tried to ignore her hushed whispers to her husband to-be. "I'm finally here, don't you think that's great?"

Riku didn't reply her immediately, focusing his attention on the wizened priest. Roxas was listening as well, but he was looking at the audience, distracted. Xion knew he was listening; she had seen that faraway look one too many times during class.

He scored a high distinction in that subject.

She looked at her fiancé. He was the man in her life. He gave her companionship, love, affection, quiet moments when she needed it, and everything she could ever want. She loved every moment, every single minute thing about him. The way he gave an awkward smile, his calmness, his surprising sense of humour...

And Roxas...they were perpetually stuck like glue. When they first met when they were young, they both tried stalking the other person, because they found each other so interesting, so annoying, and yet so soothing at the same time. It ended when Roxas got upset over his guilt and babbled about it to the girl.

Inseparable ever since.

But there was love between two best friends, and love between two lovers. There was something so...different. She could spend the rest of her life with either of them. But what made them so different...? It was confusing.

If only there was some way...some way she could _know _who she truly loved...

Xion hadn't noticed Riku leaning closer and closer to her.

"Of all things you could've said," Riku finally murmured, and interrupting the priest as he said "You may now kiss the-", he kissed her swiftly, ending all her worries.

She finally knew.

* * *

"Take care of the house, Roxas!" Xion's mum cooed, pinching Roxas' cheeks affectionately. Then she hugged her best friend, Roxas' mother. "Your son turned out into such a _hunky _young man!"

"Better stay away, Roxas, I'm watching you!" Xion's dad added sarcastically, as he touched his wife's arm.

"Mum..." Xion whined. Roxas simply grinned.

They were at the airport, and Xion was bidding them farewell. She held on to Riku's arm the whole time (her _husband_) and thanked Roxas' parents for everything. The couple gladly received the millionth blessing.

Finally, Xion let go, and before Roxas could say "Hi", Xion reached out to give him the tightest hug she had ever given. "I'll miss you so so so much, Rox..." she murmured, and she realised she had started to cry, soaking his shirt. "I'll call you, I promise, I'll text you, e-mail you, annoy you..."

Roxas widened his eyes and awkwardly started to rub her back reassuringly. "Come on, I'll visit once in a while..."

Riku smiled at him knowingly as he stepped towards them and touched Xion's shoulder. "You'll always be welcome to come and stay over at our place if you're going there."

"R-Right...okay. Thank you." Roxas took her arms and pulled her away from his soaked sweatshirt. "Come on, Xion. A new life," he whispered. "And...um, here."

He handed her a simple envelope, with just her name on it. "Open this on the plane. Now go on. Your flight's going to leave soon, right?"

Riku smiled in acknowledgement. He knew it was hard enough, but... "Roxas, see you soon."

Roxas simply nodded, and grinned at Xion. "Go fetch some Starbucks there and tell me how it tastes. Your first assignment from me."

"Of all things you could've said, Roxas..." Xion mumbled. When Riku gave her a quizzical look, she explained. "I used to give Roxas weird assignments because I was highly curious but...um, highly _lazy._"

"Her first assignment to me was to find out how many planets there were," Roxas remarked wistfully, smiling sadly. "I never got to give her an assignment until now..."

Riku checked his watch. "Let's go, Xion...we're going to fly soon."

"...sniff. Okay." Xion hugged Roxas once more, this time with so much emotion, that Roxas struggled to maintain a calm composure. She hesitated, but then quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Roxas blushed wildly and Xion simply struggled not to cry anymore. "I'll tell you how it's like, drinking at Starbucks there..." she mumbled, and then she let her husband take her away.

* * *

She opened the envelope.

_We live under the same sky. Don't forget that. Enjoy your new life. _

_You have your memories of me, and I have my memories of you. Never forget that. Cherish every moment with Riku just as I would cherish every moment with you._

_I love you._

_Roxas_

* * *

**This was really...tough to write. I stopped for maybe a week because I really didn't know how to continue. So...yeah. Here it is. I think the ending is a little disappointing.**


End file.
